


Solace

by alitbitmoody



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: (in either case), Deja Vu, Drabble, F/F, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alitbitmoody/pseuds/alitbitmoody
Summary: Ivy asks Oswald an important question.





	Solace

"What good is this feeling when it's just me?"

That question -- the reason Ivy broke into the house at three in the morning, demanding Oswald make her a cup of tea on penalty of mayhem and death -- makes the air disappear from his lungs. Sitting in his chair at his table, melancholy instead of joyous, asking about a tiny blonde psychiatrist instead. His previous resentment deserts him. 

"It's a _feeling_ , for one thing," he finally says, a lump in his throat. 

Edward’s reply -- low, somewhere behind his left shoulder -- is more precise.

"Are we certain that it _is_ just you?"

**Author's Note:**

> The tone and format of the scene didn't allow for it, but Ivy almost certainly broke in, dragged Oswald and Edward out of bed, _and_ disarmed them with sentient vines. Hopefully neither of them is allergic.


End file.
